


Request

by LewStonewar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewStonewar/pseuds/LewStonewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John would like to make a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request

**Author's Note:**

> Moving current work from FFN

No ownership of intellectual property is claimed. Standard disclaimers apply.

John Watson sat down in his comfy chair in front of the fireplace. There was an intense throb beating away right between his eyes occasionally punctuated with sharp stab in his temples when Sherlock would scrape sharply across his violin strings. It wasn't all cacophony. No. It would be a few measures of transcendent angel song followed by excruciating atonal torture.

Finally he spoke up."Do you take requests?"

Sherlock jolted slightly, lowering the instrument to his side as if he had forgotten he had an audience and turned toward John. He raised an eyebrow considering the question, gave a heavy sigh with a slightly indulgent eye roll raised the violin to his shoulder and replied, "What would you like to hear?"

"4,33"

Sherlock's nostrils flared and his laser –like gaze tightened on John. John used to such intense scrutiny by now took it in stride and returned the look with one of his own and a long suffering smile. His eyes flicked toward the violin no longer poised above Sherlock's shoulder but resting on it and then moved to the bow in his other hand hanging limp at his side. No, not completely limp his index finger was tapping out a steady tempo. Upon noticing this John smile widen to a triumphant grin and raised his eyes once again to Sherlock's whose intense glare was not any cooler but there was a slight smirk on his lips when he noticed John noticing.

Four minutes and thirty-three seconds later Sherlock punctuated the end of the silence with a particularly vindictive cat-like screech with a dramatic flourish of bow. John flinched. "Worth it." He thought.

The End

I really don't write much these days. But these jokes latch onto my brain and don't go away until post them. There are many vids of John Cage's 4,33 on youtube. I like the Nicholas Cage one personally.


End file.
